


Regina's Quick Fix: Prince Charming Again

by LMPsisterhood



Series: Regina's Quick Fix [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cum Art, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: David's last dalliance before the sleeping curse. He wants to breast fuck Regina before his sees his darling wife. He makes an agreement and Regina finds a way to scratch her itch yet again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here ye go, my lovelies. Please enjoy.

**Prince Charming Again**

David knew he wouldn’t get another chance. Her perfect breasts were a vision in his dreams and he wanted the chance to fuck them. This would be his last dalliance before the sleeping curse. So he had made a deal with her, Regina would have her orgasm first and then he could have whatever he wanted.

She was making him wait; he had been thrusting into her for the last 15 minutes. Her body was a sheen of sweat. Her nipples were taut and pointing up from her chest. Her dark hair was damp around her temples and curling; the length of it fanned around her head like wings. If he didn’t know better, he would think her an angel, maybe a dark angel. He thrust into her hard and felt her walls tighten around his cock. He reached down to circle her bundle of nerves and she arched as her wet heat undulated around his cock. Her body shook as he continued to thrust taking her to the heights and cresting, she cried out.

David pulled out of her body, her juices coating his member. Her head lolled against the pillow, gaining her bearings. Her breathing regulated and her eyes fluttered as she turned to look up at David. Regina smiled and sighed. David’s heart palpitated hard within him. No, he could not, he just couldn’t! He loved Snow and he had made an arrangement.

Regina reached down her hand and slid it over David’s cock, pumping him with her hand. Pulling him toward her, she released his cock and placed it between her breasts, pushing them around it. “Is this what you want?” David gulped, his member pulsing within the confines of her breasts. She raised a brow and dramatically whispered, “Well, do as you will.”

David thrusted, creating the friction he loved. He watched as his cock moved within her beautiful breasts, and then as he thrusted up she took his head into her mouth. With every thrust, her mouth enveloped his head. She sucked at the pre-cum, humming. Regina swirled her tongue over his sensitive head. As he thrust, her juices creating a slurping sound between her girls, she swirled then tapped at the triangular area beneath the v. David groaned. She sucked, swirled and tapped a half dozen times more before his balls tightened bringing his release.

His seed spilled and spurt over her breasts. He pulled out of her hold and watched as his cum splashed over her chest and belly. David smiled, grunting and sighing one last time. His breath heaved as he looked at what he had created on her body. He had created a work of art.


End file.
